Sun Sucession
by titangirl161
Summary: Sanzo saves a life at the cost of his own.  With only one year left to live, he has to find a sucessor, while dealing with news that another diety has come to wreak havoc on earth.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, I'm back! I would like to say before I begin that this was supposed to come out literally MONTHS ago. However, both me and my beta were very busy with work plus I was working on an original project (which is no where near done) but I finally got back here to work on this, my last Saiyuki fic! YAY! Now, when I say last, I mean the last in my "series" of stories that relate to each other (Lost Lives, Voice, Sun's Monkey, Halo), and this one is going to be a bit bittersweet. So before we begin, two things to

NOTE: I DO NOT WRITE YAOI. I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL. Therefore, there will be none of that in this story. There will be father/son moments, which is how I see Sanzo and Goku's relationship, but that is all. My puppy muse Scribble will do our disclaimer!

Scribble: We do not own Saiyuki. We never have and never will, but we will (not so) patiently await new chapters for Saiyuki Reload Blast, which is the final part of the Saiyuki story.

What2callmyself? is awesome because she beta's for me! ^_^

Sun Succession

Prologue

Sanzo held the limp body, growing colder by the second, in his arms while the rain poured around them. "Come on Monkey, get up," he called his ward by the nickname he always called him by, but Goku did not stir.

It had been like other times, at first. Demons attacked, Sanzo and Goku stopped/killed them. But this time was different. This time, as they were about to head back, another demon that seemed to materialize out of nowhere jumped at Sanzo while his back was turned. He had turned just in time to see Goku jump in front of him to shield him, and quickly managed to fire around Goku to hit the demon. The demon died instantly.

Goku fell over and Sanzo wouldn't have thought anything of it-since Goku got knocked over plenty of times- had he not seen the wound.

Three deep gashes made by claws were in his chest and blood seemed to pour out endlessly. Sanzo knelt down to him. He never once in his life imaged Goku could actually be killed by something like this. Goku was the strongest of their group. But now the great sage he rescued so long ago was bleeding out and barely breathing.

Sanzo shook him a little, trying not to hurt him more. "This isn't funny Goku, get up," he said, the worry he was feeling evident in the fact that he called him by name. A terrible coldness took hold in Sanzo. It seemed Goku was really going to die. The last option he had was to take off his diadem in hopes that he could heal himself in time.

He was reaching to unclasp it when he heard a voice. "I'm afraid it's too late. Even if you did do that, it wouldn't be enough. Son Goku will still die." He turned around to see Kanzeon Botatsu standing before him, looking at the two of them rather sadly.

Sanzo stared at her a second before he found his voice. "You're a goddess. Surely you can do something."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. That I cannot do."

"There must be something that can be done! Something that can save him!"

Kanzeon sighed. "There is, but it requires a sacrifice from you."

Sanzo's eyes widened. "What do you mean? What is it?"

"You can give your life force to him. He will then be able to live out the rest of the life he had before. But in return, you must take his…and you will die."

Sanzo sat there, frozen for a moment. He looked down at Goku, who he wasn't even sure was still alive. He wasn't going to lose him. He came just too close too many other times. And Goku, it seemed, was always protecting him. This time, it would be he who saved Goku.

"I'll do it, but I have one favor to ask."

"And what is that?"

"Whatever lifespan he's meant to have if I do this, take one year off of it."

"One year?"

"Yes. I want to keep just one year. That will give me enough time to get everything in order."

Kanzeon smiled sadly. "Very well then." She closed her eyes and chanted, and a light appeared very faintly in Sanzo and very brightly in Goku. Then she was gone.

At first Sanzo almost thought nothing happened, and that maybe he dreamed the whole thing. Then he felt Goku stir, and heard him groan. "Goku?" he asked softly, almost disbelieving.

Goku's eyes fluttered open to look at him. "Sanzo? Where are we?"

Sanzo sighed, slightly annoyed, but relieved as well. "We're where we always are- near the temple in Cha'ang."

"Sanzo I'm hungry."

"I'm not surprised." He picked up Goku and started to carry him on his back to get back to the temple and get them both something to eat.

And as he walked his gaze was focused. He did not regret saving Goku's life at the cost of his own. He was going to die now, but he knew it was inevitable- he was going to die one day anyway. And one year would be enough.

One year would be just enough time to find a successor to the Sanzo name and the Maten Sutra.

_Genjyo Sanzo has one year to live._

Scribble: THIS IS HORRIBLE! ALREADY WE KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! WHY?

Me: YOU are the ONLY one who knows what's going to happen! (What2callmyself? –And so do I!) As for everyone reading this…OOOOH THE SUSPENSE! WHAT WILL SANZO DOOOOOO?

Well, you'll just have to wait and see! The next chapter should come out fairly soon, and it will give some direction to where this story is going. Ah, I'm so happy to be back for another multi-chapter fic!

And yes, I KNOW Kanzeon is a bit out of character…I made her a bit like the original Journey to the West's Merciful Goddess. I'm going to make her her normal whimsical self again whenever she shows up next. So thank you all for reading! Tell me what you think! Worthless flames telling me I suck without telling me how to improve are awful. Constructive criticism is helpful and appreciated. Good reviews are always loved! Long Live the Sanzo-ikkou!

-titangirl161


	2. Consequences

Ok, here I am! Back to you all for the next chapter! NEXT CHAPTER WOOOOOOOOO! Yeah, it's once again been too long since I've done a multi chapter fic like this. THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! You're all awesome! And now for the disclaimer and we'll begin!

Scribble: We own NOTHING! It's sad really. But we do want to see how it all ends, because we're both 110% sure it won't end like Journey to the West did.

You know who else is awesome? What2callmyself? Because she is a beta and fixed this chapter all nice for you! ^_^

Sun Succession

Chapter 1: Consequences

Sanzo realized as he looked at the paper that six months had gone by.

It hadn't been too long since they returned from their journey that this had all started. They had all made it back alive, and things were going back to being peaceful…and of course, along their way home, the Sanzo-ikkou had to try to help demons now free of the minus wave re-assimilate back into society. It was still a bit tense, but things were getting a little better all the time. And there was one more thing about the end of the journey that was important.

After all this time, Sanzo had re-acquired the Seiten Scripture, but he did not keep it.

He knew that technically, it was his to have. It had been his master's, after all, meaning he should be the one to inherit it. But it just didn't feel right. It didn't feel like it was his. He had used it, a few times, but having it and carrying it just didn't feel the same. He had carried the Maten Scripture all this time, used it whenever he was in a pinch, and it just felt like he owned it. That Sutra was really and truly his. But he just did not feel the same with the Seiten Scripture- it just didn't feel like it was his. It actually almost felt like it was still his master's, in a way. Sanzo did not own it nor was it his to keep.

So after the journey Sanzo returned the Sutra to the temple. Let other monks fall all over each other trying to gain the title of Sanzo. He had recovered it, and so he had given it up. Ironic, really, that he felt the Sutra of Heaven he was not to carry, but had no qualms carrying the Sutra of Hell. Well, it made sense…one had only to look at the company he usually kept.

He had been out to see Hakkai and Gojyo several times with Goku. Hakkai had recently started seeing someone, but was a little worried at how Gojyo had been taking it- he had noticed Gojyo was staying out later some nights, and would come home not really talkative about where he had been. But that aside, whenever the pair from the temple went to visit their two demon (or at least half demon) friends, it had always been enjoyable. They would go out to eat, and play Mahjong. Goku and Gojyo would fight. Hakkai would be all motherly and try to break the two up. Sanzo would want to make them shut up permanently via a bullet in the head. It was just like old times and Sanzo was happy…well, as happy as Sanzo could be. Despite everything, they had all been bound together by fate and that was just the way it was, and that was just fine to Sanzo.

He had not, of course, told them about how he had saved Goku's life and had only a year (less now) left to live. Goku would've been upset and felt guilty. Hakkai would've been nervous and would keep asking if he was alright. And Gojyo…well, Sanzo wasn't exactly sure how Gojyo would react, and almost wanted to tell him to see whether he'd be upset or throw a party. But more than anything, he hated people pitying him, and that's exactly what would happen if he told them. So he never said a word about it to them and kept it all to himself.

After all, he had already made up his mind. He was not going to fret or worry about it or mope. Instead, he was just going to enjoy his last year alive as much as he could.

But he did need to find a successor and he already had one in mind.

He looked over at Goku on the floor. Goku was now 21 years old (Sanzo vaguely wondered where the time went) and was reading some book happily (he believed Hakkai said it was called Harry Porker or something). He was older now, and much more mature. Indeed, he had grown up a lot during their journey, and could no longer really be considered a kid, despite his being the youngest of their group. Sure he still ate a ton and slept late and like a log, but…Sanzo knew.

He had been there after all.

He had found he could now talk to Goku for hours on end, to have a really indepth conversation with him, open and honest debates. Goku had a mind and opinions of his own, but also liked to talk to his guardian and hear his side of it. Sanzo realized now, with a bit of surprise, that this was the near final result of all he had put into Goku's upbringing by him. He almost could not believe the person Goku had become, having learned from him, yet being a completely different- completely his own- being. It felt a little strange to see, as Sanzo watched him now on the floor, what had transpired and what he had become. And Sanzo had, in his mind, long had an idea of who his successor would be. It had happened the same way before, and now it could happen again. After all, Koumyou had once told him that the Maten Scripture was usually inherited by demon priests (not that there were many, but priesthood was indeed open to demons if they so desired it), so wouldn't it be only fitting if it returned to who it truly belonged to?

"Goku?" he asked softly.

Goku looked up at him, smiling. "Yeah?"

Sanzo knelt down to the floor, touching the Maten Scripture around his neck and lifting it gently. He had to ask first. "Have you ever wondered about this?"

"The Maten Sutra? Well, yeah, I mean, I've seen what it can do, but I've never really known much about it…and it never seemed like a good time to ask though…." He trailed off.

"Would you like to know?"

Goku's eyes widened as he looked up at Sanzo. "You mean, you would tell me?"

"That doesn't answer my question, and it was a very simple question too. Would you like to know, yes or no?"

"Yes! Yes, I would!" Goku exclaimed, beaming.

"Alright. To give you a little background, there are five scriptures in total, and there are traditionally one Sanzo priest to look over each, making five Sanzo's. The Scripture I hold is the Maten Scripture, and it's the Scripture of Hell. Generally it is not a scripture held by humans, usually by demon priests."

"Then how did you get it?"

"I inherited it from my master, but how he got it is a whole other story."

"Well, we have time before lunch. I wouldn't mind hearing it."

Sanzo looked into Goku's face. He really looked very interested…or at least curious. It was too soon to tell which. And as Sanzo told him the story, he could tell Goku was really paying attention closely. He really had wanted to know. How long had it been since he had been in Goku's position, when it had been Koumyou telling a much younger Koryuu this same story? And now the roles were reversed…well, not exactly, but here he was in his master's shoes, as he told this story to Goku…it seemed fate was continuing to repeat itself. Even in the fact that he was giving up his life for Goku, just as his master had died protecting him. Sanzo felt a little relieved inside. The hard part was over. The next part…well, it would be easy for him, but only for him.

_Genjyo Sanzo has six months to live._

Scribble: Huh, that was pretty long.

Me: Yeah, well, I'm establishing the whole pretext of the story. IT'S IMPORTANT I TELL YOU, IMPORTANT! So yeah, no promises on the next one, but it should come out soon. So let me know what you think! Worthless flames are given to Kougaji, who then summons a demon to attack said flamers. Con crit it useful and appreciated. Good reviews are loved! Long Live the Sanzo-ikkou!

-titangirl161


	3. The Lessons Begin

Woooooo, I'm back again! Another day, another new chapter! YAY! These next couple chapters are going to have lots and lots of FLUFF because I am the fluff master. [official title!] Therefore, while you may look at it any way you wish, please don't leave me a review telling me exactly how you're looking at it. Thank you. We'll begin right after a message from my muse!

Scribble: We do not own Saiyuki or anything relating to Saiyuki, though we would very much like a Sanzo plushie (and Goku one so Sanzo will have someone to hit with a fan).

All hail What2callmyself? for being cool and beta-ing, but DO NOT HAIL HER FOR ERASING ALL MY COMMAS! [superfluous commas are to be eradicated! XD]

Sun's Succession

Chapter 2: The Lessons Begin

Goku had spent the last month learning a lot about the Sutras, the Maten Scripture in particular.

Sanzo had found he was like a sponge. He seemed to soak in all the information being thrown at him and was retaining most of it. Sanzo vaguely wondered why this hadn't happened while Hakkai was trying to teach him multiplication tables. The only numbers he could seemingly multiply by were two and four, but that didn't matter right now. It never required for Sanzo's to know math.

"Why do you wear it on your shoulders?" Goku asked him one night.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, it just seems like it would get dirty that way, or stained or ripped or something. Why not keep it rolled up in your pocket or something?"

"A good question. The reason is that it symbolizes our ability to carry the burden that comes with it without being broken by it or collapsing under it. It is a tremendous responsibility, and so a strong mind and spirit are needed along with a strong body to carry it. Do you understand?"

Goku thought a moment. "Well, yeah, it makes sense. I guess it really is very important. After all, everyone looks to you to lead them, and everyone has been going crazy looking for someone to hold the Seiten Sutra. Was that the same way you got the Maten Scripture?"

"No, I've told you before, I've inherited it from my master," he told Goku. He could still hear his master's voice. _It's time for you to be strong, Koryuu_.

"So you must've been strong for you to get it right?"

"I hardly think so," Sanzo muttered.

"But your master must've thought so, otherwise he wouldn't've given it to you, so he must've thought you could do it."

Sanzo was dead silent and stared at him blankly and Goku immediately knew why. He knew from the very beginning that it was almost, in an unspoken way, off limits for Goku to bring up Sanzo's master. He tried to immediately repair the situation (and hopefully save his head) and so he added a bit too quickly, "But I don't know for sure, it's just my opinion, don't read into it too much."

Sanzo looked down and was silent, and Goku knew it would lead to him being moody, and Goku, who thought things had been going well, did not want to be the cause of Sanzo being moody. However, his brain seemed to act without asking him, and he ended up asking very softly, "What was he like?"

"What?" Sanzo raised his eyes to look at Goku.

"Your master. I know he was a huge influence on you, but you never talk about him, and so I always wonder what he was like."

Sanzo's eyes widened as he continued to stare. Goku, for the life of him, could not tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He continued. "I always pictured him being a lot like you."

"Well, he wasn't," Sanzo snapped.

Goku nearly jumped ten feet backward, and Sanzo felt a little guilty, he really didn't want to talk about it, but he shouldn't bite Goku's head off like that. He sighed and spoke a little softer. "He wasn't like me at all. He was kind and patient towards everybody, and even if he didn't agree with someone, he never yelled or lost his temper, but he had a way of making you feel small even without doing that. He was also very bright and never minded speaking frankly or sharing his wisdom with anyone, to anyone who would listen. He was compassionate and stood up for others, would not silently accept unfairness, and was never one to judge. In short, he wasn't like me…or, more accurately I suppose, I'm nothing like him."

"That's not true. I was right all along, he was a lot like you," Goku spoke up.

Sanzo's head snapped up to glare at his ward, but before he got a chance to speak Goku continued. "It's all exactly like you said. You may not be patient, but you don't always lose your temper when you disagree with someone, like the way you and Gojyo will fight. But when you scold me you can make me feel small even without yelling at me. You always speak frankly, and if people really need advice you give it to them, like you did when we went to arrest Hakkai, you did that for both of them. You're also never silent if something is unfair, and I don't see how you can think you're judgmental- you never called me a monster, even when everyone else did. And I can tell you're kind, because you do care, even if you don't always say it, or even ever say it. But you do show it, even if it's kinda in a warped way sometimes. The only difference I can see is that you seem to be a little more outspoken than him…you always let everyone know exactly how you feel and don't hold back. You're brutally honest. But it's true, you are like him. I can see why he meant so much to you…the same way you mean a lot to me."

Sanzo couldn't even speak. He just stared into Goku's eyes, trying to figure out if he really heard what Goku had just said. In Goku's eyes he saw no signs of deceit, just pure honesty; Goku had meant every word he said. _Is that how he's always seen me?_ And despite his not wanting to admit it, Goku was…actually, in a lot of aspects, right. He had just described Sanzo pretty well. And then it was like a wound in Sanzo closed. He had always felt inferior, as if there was no way he could ever measure up to the man Koumyou had been, yet Goku had just outright told him that he had made it there. Everything he had known his master to be which he could never see inside himself, Goku had just revealed to him. He would never know if his master would be proud of him seeing him here today, and in a way Goku just assured him that he would be. And inside himself, Sanzo found a new kind of peace at last.

He bowed his head down and said nothing. Goku was now even more scared and more certain his head would be blown off shortly. "Sanzo?" he squeaked just above a whisper.

"It's late," Sanzo said softly. "We should get to bed."

The two went their separate ways to go to sleep, and upon waking up the next morning Goku was a little apprehensive. Last night didn't exactly end on a bad note, but Goku couldn't tell if it ended on a good note either. However, as soon as he got to the kitchen to get some food and saw Sanzo, he was immediately relieved. To someone who didn't know better, Sanzo looked as if he was just woken up like every other morning and was not fully there and a little cranky. But Goku knew differently. Sanzo, despite not having much expression, looked pretty alright…even better than last night even. Goku smiled broadly as he sat down near him and started munching. He had done something right for once. And he was happy too.

He wondered with a bit of curiosity and excitement if and what Sanzo was going to teach him today.

_Genjyo Sanzo has five months to live._

Scribble: Blah…I'm choking on the cuteness here! It's too much!

Me: You know, it might be. I actually teared up a bit writing it. Well, whatever, I'm not changing it. I REGRET NOTHING! NOTHING! Well, here we go for this chapter. So what did you think? Worthless flames=worthless. Con crit=appreciated. Good reviews=love. Long Live the Sanzo-ikkou!

-titangirl161


	4. Buddhism

Friends and haters, I'm back once more! Man I'm really rocking these chapters out! I'm still not quite sure how long it will run, but we'll just have to see! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I HEART YOUUUUUUUU! (Everyone runs away) Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh...they always do that. So let's get this story rolling! Scribble, the disclaimer?

Scribble: We do not own Saiyuki in any way shape or form. If we did…well, you've read this far, so you know what we can do with fluff.

W2-chan is so nice, isn't she? Everyone thank her for beta-ing! THANK HER I SAID!

Sun Succession

Chapter 3: Buddhism

Somewhere Sanzo remembered he was still supposedly a Buddhist and figured he should be teaching Goku a bit about Buddhism if Goku was going to succeed him.

Seeing that they were in a temple he was sure Goku had picked up some things about the belief, but had not been incredibly receptive to it. But Sanzo did not blame him for this. After all, most of the time when he learned about these things it had usually been when he had been caught doing something wrong and had gotten a lecture about what was and wasn't allowed in a temple like theirs. He figured Goku would be a lot more open to the religion if Goku was being taught by him other than being lectured about it by one of the other monks.

Going through the teaching of Buddha was very tedious and he could tell sometimes Goku's mind was wandering somewhere else. He didn't blame him. He sometimes felt his mind was somewhere else while teaching it. After all, he never really considered himself a Buddhist until his master told him he planned to give him the Sanzo title.

"Hey, what about the thing you always tell us? The whole hold nothing thing?"

"What about it?" Sanzo replied with a question.

"Are we going to get to that ever?"

"No."

"Huh? But why not?"

"Because in reality it's one of the smaller and more ignored pieces."

"But why?"

"That's just the way it is."

"Awwww, but I like it."

"I do too. That's why I'm constantly repeating it. I always found it important to me. It is like my life's motto."

"Is that why you don't really follow the rest of it, like a maverick?" Goku asked.

Sanzo scowled and Goku ducked down as several shots went over his head into the wall. "Don't question my way of doing things, monkey."

Goku sat back up and sighed. Some things never changed.

Sanzo thought a moment. "You should find a part of it you like. See what's important to you. That's what most religions do for most people, and if you find something you really believe in, then it's even better for you. It's easy to tell when you're passionate about something."

Goku looked up. "Then why are you teaching me all this?"

Sanzo paused. He was not quite prepared for this. He was already set on not telling him, but he hadn't really thought up a cover yet. "Well, I think if you want to know about the Scriptures, you also should learn about the religion they are important to."

"Well, that makes sense, but this stuff is boring."

"You're telling me," Sanzo muttered.

"I mean, I don't mind, but I just wish there was a little more than just this…boring stuff."

"Basics of anything are always boring."

"Well, all the other stuff about the scriptures was interesting. I think it's because it had more to do with something you really cared about and followed, or believed in, or whatever. I mean, how many Buddhist beliefs do you actually follow? You're not non-violent; I know that just by looking at the wall behind me."

"I could put them in your head if you prefer."

"You smoke and drink."

"Monks have found excuses to drink for centuries. I'm just more open about my hypocrisy than all the others. And they never said anything about smoking."

"You play Mahjong and gamble."

"I really don't have the money to gamble, and you'll notice I never play for actual money."

"You …hey, do you eat meat?"

"I do sometimes, but not often." Sanzo neglected to tell him that it wasn't for the sake of the religion, but he just really didn't like the taste of meat all that much.

"What about celibacy?"

Sanzo stared at him incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Goku laughed. "Ok, you do keep that one. Well, you also curse all the time too."

"Why are we examining everything I do?"

"Well, you don't act very Buddhist like."

"I suppose I don't, but as I said, you need to find what's important to you. Do what you feel is right for yourself. If you think you should do everything, do just that. If you don't think any of it is for you, then don't follow any of it. I follow my own path and chose for myself what's right for me. That's why I have to at least teach you everything first, so you can decide what's right for you."

Goku's eyes widened. "Ohhhhh, I see! I get it now!"

And so the lessons went on. Goku was paying attention a little better now, and while his mind still wandered, he was remembering it a bit more and he complained less, which was just fine by Sanzo's ears.

One morning as Sanzo was reading the paper Goku came down and asked. "Are we still going to go over the Buddhist stuff?"

"That depends. Have you come to your decision yet?"

"Well, I think that things are great just as they are. I don't see why I should have to change things around, because I think things are right just as they are, whether or not they agree with the beliefs."

Sanzo smiled. He knew Goku would be alright, and was realizing more and more that this truly was the right decision. "I think we're done with that for now. We can talk more about the Sutra itself more if you'd like."

"Yay!" Goku exclaimed, happy about today's lesson.

_Genjyo Sanzo has four months to live._

Scribble: Hmmm, some character development, is that what I'm sensing?

Me: A little bit. The next chapter is going to be some more fluffiness and then the beginning of the next part of the plot. Woooooo plot! The others will also be showing a bit more once the real plot is started, and seeing as my beta is a Hakkai fan, this will make her very happy. [n.n] So how am I doing? Worthless flames suck. Con crit is appreciated. And good reviews are loved. See you all next time! Long Live the Sanzo-ikkou!

-titangirl161


	5. Suspicions

(FUN FACT: This sat on my lappy for a MONTH AND HALF doing NOTHING. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUT A MONTH AGO. I'm so sorry that I'm so lazy)

Look who's back with another chapter! It's me, of course! Anyway, I'm back again with another chapter of my wonderful little story. Here, the fluffiness ends and actual PLOT begins! Yay plot! [W2cm: Time to sound the plot alarm!] THANK YOU ALL! You like me, you really like me! Ok, I'm done, so let's get to the story! Scribble?

Scribble: We do not own Saiyuki. Chances are, we never will…we still have to wait a bit for our first (pitiful) paycheck.

So, W2cm-chan is once again awesome enough to beta, but she likes it because she gets to read these first…a nice symbiotic relationship it is.

Sun Succession

Chapter 4: Suspicions

As usual, Sanzo and Goku left the temple to go visiting their friends again. Hakkai was of course the one who greeted them at the door, and the four were soon seated playing Mahjong. Hakkai was doing the best, Sanzo and Gojyo were about neck and neck, and Goku was losing horribly as he always was. As they played, Hakkai kept sneaking strange looks at Sanzo.

The group went out to eat, and Goku noticed during dinner (when he wasn't fighting with Gojyo over food) that Hakkai was sneaking these looks, but couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He didn't dwell on it too long, because Gojyo was trying to steal food from him, and NO ONE STOLE FOOD FROM GOKU. EVER. And Goku made sure he was loud enough to let Gojyo know it…until Sanzo pulled out his gun. Then he quieted down a little.

Eventually Sanzo and Gojyo went outside for a quick smoke (which Goku was a little worried about, because it would probably end with only one of them coming back in) leaving Hakkai and Goku inside. Goku wanted to ask, but Hakkai beat him, opening his mouth first. "Goku, has something been wrong lately?"

"I don't think so. I was wondering why you kept looking at Sanzo like that."

"Are you sure? Nothing is wrong for either of you? And you haven't noticed any changes in Sanzo?"

"As for as I know, no. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it just seems that Sanzo has been acting a little different lately. I can't tell what it is, but something is off. I can't figure out what's wrong though. Are you sure nothing is different?"

"No, things are great! Sanzo has even been teaching me about the Maten Sutra too!"

"Wait, WHAT? He's been what?"

"Teaching me about the Maten Sutra?" Goku whispered now, wondering if that meant something was wrong.

"And you didn't tell us?"

"Is that bad?"

"Well, no not exactly. But doesn't it say that something might be wrong? I mean, did you ask, or did he offer to teach you?"

"He…offered…."

"So are you absolutely sure that nothing is wrong? That's he's really alright?"

Goku stopped. He never really thought about it much. And now that it was on his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Then some gunshots sounded from outside, and Gojyo came running inside ducking his head down.

Later, after they had left and got back to the temple, Sanzo was given the message that he was to go see the Three Aspects as soon as he could. Sanzo (who had the feeling rain was coming) decided for the day after tomorrow. And after they were home for a little bit and settling down, Goku had to ask. "Sanzo?"

Sanzo looked up. "What?"

"Is…is everything ok?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Well, things have just been a little strange lately. You've been teaching me about the Maten Sutra, and Hakkai even thinks things are a little off. I just wanted to make sure."

Sanzo sighed. Of course it had to be Hakkai. Goku wouldn't have gotten an idea like this on his own. "Don't worry about stupid things. Do I look like I'm depressed or upset?"

"Well, no…."

"Then why are you trying to fix what's not broken? Like I said, don't worry about it."

Goku smiled, a little more reassured. "Well, alright. But if anything is ever wrong, I hope you would tell me, ok? After all, I would do anything for you, to help you out."

Sanzo stared a second, a little surprised and felt a small pang of guilt. "I know," he told his ward softly. _I would do the same for you_ he thought inside himself. And he already had, but he couldn't tell Goku. He didn't want Goku to blame himself.

As he had predicted, the next day it was raining, and Sanzo was staring out the window sadly. Goku came into his room and attempted to hang up a teru teru bozu up. Sanzo scowled. "You know that's supposed to be a monk and you're talking about cutting its head off*?"

Goku looked shocked. "Whoa, really? I had no idea. Maybe I should put this away then," he mumbled a little sheepishly as he put the doll down and sat down besides the bed. Soon Sanzo was rubbing his head gently.

Goku remembered the first time it happened. He had wanted to ask Sanzo something, and for a few times, he would come in and rest against Sanzo's hand and Sanzo would rub or scratch gently at his scalp. It seemed to relax Sanzo as long as Goku didn't speak, and Goku has happy to just be there for his guardian. But after a little bit he realized something he never thought of before, and he stood up.

Sanzo realized Goku had moved to rise, and felt a little upset (and even annoyed that he was leaving) until Goku sat down behind him on the bed and pulled him down backwards, surprising and startling the monk. "Monkey, what are you doing?" he hissed.

Then he felt Goku's fingers on his head. "I'm doing what you always do for me. Every time, it feels like you're comforting me. But I'm not the one who needs to be comforted. The only reason I'm unhappy is because you are. You're the one who needs comfort. So this time I want to be the one who comforts you." And he fell silent, massaging Sanzo's head gently.

Sanzo shifted into a bit of a more comfortable position. He was silent, and didn't move. He thought about what Goku said. Sure, he got depressed when it rained, but lately it hadn't been bothering him that much. Maybe because he finally felt he wasn't alone, that even with his master gone, he would still carry on. And as Goku had told him, his master was alive through the reflection of his student.

Sanzo felt tears come to his eyes, and he felt the guilt again. Goku didn't know it, but he would be gone soon. Sure, Sanzo had stuck around longer for Goku than Koumyou had stayed for Sanzo, but he didn't have a lot of time left. How would Goku be, once he was gone? Could he just trust him that he would be able to carry the Scripture, as his master had?

He looked up at Goku's face briefly and smiled. Somehow he did know that even if it was only a few people, they would see Sanzo's reflection in Goku once he was gone. He had a feeling Goku would remember him and what he taught him well. And he had to admit, this really felt nice. It was a shame he would only get to feel it this once but at least he had the chance to experience it at all before he died. He soon fell asleep.

Goku had seen Sanzo's smile and was happy as well that he had comforted the man who had taken care of him for so long.

The next day the two of them went to see the Three Aspects. Goku waited outside while Sanzo went in.

"Alright, I'm here, what is it?" he asked.

"We have an assignment for you. It seems that a deity that calls himself Gonan has defected from heaven and is causing terror on earth. It is up to you to stop him," one told Sanzo.

"We think it would be best if you took Hakkai and Gojyo with you," the second added.

"It will require a short journey to get to where he is, but it won't take too long, so please leave as fast as possible," the third finished.

"Terrific," Sanzo muttered as he left outside to get Goku. "Come on Monkey."

"Where are we going?" Goku asked.

"We're going to get Gojyo and Hakkai. Then, we're hitting the road again."

_Genjyo Sanzo has three months to live._

Scribble: FINALLY PLOT!

Me: I KNOW! Awesome, huh?

*-there is a song children sing when hanging up a teru teru bozu, and the do threaten to cut its head off it it's not sunny. Apparently, it's also believed that this was based on a true event of a monk getting his head cut off after not being able to stop rain. Freaky, huh?

Anyway, the next chapter might take a while, but it will be worth it, I promise! It's time for the gang to get back to things! Yay! So thank you all for reading, and more thanks if you review (ALSO! E-cookies to anyone who can guess what I've been referencing in the last line of every chapter). Worthless flames are put into my flame thrower. Con crit is appreciated. And good reviews are loved! Long Live the Sanzo-ikkou!

-titangirl161

W2cm: I know! …I want cookies!


	6. On the Road Again

Hello everyone! I'd like to start off by saying I'm sorry…this was supposed to come out OVER A MONTH AGO. However, due to snowstorms, both my beta and I being sick, and my beta taking a trip to a warm place that I'm INSANELY jealous that I missed, I haven't typed and we haven't gotten the chance to get to together, so this is horrendously late (I used a big word! Go me!). But…better late than never, right? ^_^U So I'll get right to it…and THANK YOU REVIEWERS! And other people for liking this enough to stick with it and not give up on it! Scribble?

Scribble: We do not own Saiyuki…we also wish Minekura-sensei the best, and a fast recovery so SHE CAN GET BACK TO FINISHING SAIYUKI!

Let's give a round of applause to What2callmyself? for beta-ing for me, even when she takes away all my commas.

Side note: Sakurane by Piko got me through this chapter! Yay Music!

Chapter 5: On the Road Again

"Move OVER! You're hogging the whole back!" Goku whined.

"I am not! You're just turning into a chunky monkey!" Gojyo snapped.

"Wrong! You're the one sprawling all over the seat! You're just being a stupid pervy kappa!"

"I'm not a pervy kappa, you stupid monkey!"

BANG! BANG!

There was a silence and Sanzo mumbled dangerously, "Either both of you can shut up now, or the next ones can go through your head."

There was more silence…the two in the back had decided wisely on the first option.

Then, "What nice weather we're having!" came a reply from Hakkai that seemed a little too bright to match the conversation.

Sanzo leaned back and sighed. He had been starting to think he might've actually missed being on the road a few months ago…now he wondered what he could have possibly been thinking to be actually missing this.

They had been traveling for a bit now, and it was strangely just like it had always been…driving around through arguments in the day, looking for an inn that could feed them (mainly, could feed Goku) and sleeping there at night. Sanzo, however, didn't mind so much anymore if they couldn't get their own rooms…he didn't mind having Goku there, and could still teach him things without Goku having to sneak around, but still grumbled enough so as to not raise suspicion. He still felt Hakkai's eye on him every now and then, and it was as unnerving as ever…seeing as Hakkai could make you feel like he was staring straight into your soul. Of course, being that he was Hakkai, he never actually SAID anything, and so Sanzo felt no need to tell him…if he really wanted to, he could ask.

Luckily, though, aside from their green eyed demon friend with the monocle, neither of the other two seemed to suspect anything, which was good…particularly good that Goku hadn't suspected anything. And though Sanzo hated to admit it, he was now having second thoughts…he wondered if he SHOULD tell Goku what had happened, and that he was going to die soon. But then all he could imagine was that Goku would feel guilty, like it was his fault, and Sanzo knew that even though he could tell him it had nothing to do with Goku, that Sanzo himself had made that choice all on his own until he was blue in the face, it wouldn't make any difference and he wouldn't be able to change the way Goku would feel…so he said nothing. Part of him was still trying to debate that he should tell him, but that side had never won an argument yet. Plus, if he let Goku know, it would end up slipping to the other two, and that was something Sanzo really didn't want to spend the rest of his life, no matter HOW short it may be, dealing with.

He was interrupted from his musings by the two in the back arguing again. Honestly, what was wrong with them? Could they stand not arguing for more than five minutes? And why was Hakkai laughing obnoxiously while this was going on? After all, he could be doing something USEFUL, like, for example, maybe SHUTTING THEM UP, but no, he just sits there and laughs about it. Sanzo sighed, sometimes it seemed like he was the only one who ever did anything.

He turned around, his gun pointed at the two, and waited a few seconds for them to see his death glare. As soon as they did, both promptly fell silent once more, and even Hakkai quieted to trying to suppress his chuckles. Sanzo turned back forward, ready in case they should bother him again, but instead he soon looked in the rearview mirror to see Goku sleeping quietly and a bored looking Gojyo staring at the scenery. Sanzo rolled his eyes…it seemed that creature did nothing but sleep and eat…mostly eat.

Creature. That word caused him to drift back into a memory only a few nights ago. He hadn't been teaching Goku, but the two had been sitting up talking. Goku had asked him about how he became a priest (probably because it seemed unlikely that someone like Sanzo could be any type of religious figure AT ALL, much less the highest ranking priest of his order) and Sanzo being Sanzo was trying to tell in with as little detail and as short as possible. At one point in the conversation, Goku looked down a little sadly. "It must be nice to never have to worry, to always know even from a young age what you were going to be doing."

Sanzo looked up. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean, you always were in the temple and it was always assumed, even by you, in a small way, that you would follow the Buddhist teachings, even if it was only to follow your master. It's not as if I could do something like that."

"Why not? Priesthood is open to anyone, even demons. I told you that before my master and I, the Maten Sutra had been usually guarded by demons priests, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but…I'm…not a demon…or even a human…and I'm pretty sure I'm not a deity either…."

Sanzo should've seen where this was headed a mile before, but since they were here now, he might as well fix it. "It doesn't matter what you are…and I shouldn't have to tell you again, I don't care whatever it is you are, as long as you're always the same Goku I've always known. Did you want to be a priest?"

Goku looked a little surprised. "Well, I've tossed around the idea to myself, but figured it really wasn't open for me, so I just disregarded it."

"If you so chose it, priesthood is open to you too. And I don't know why you're worrying about what you'll be doing…tell me, what is it you want to be doing?"

Goku looked down. "I…well, for now…I just want to stay in the temple with you, even if I can't be a priest."

"Then do that, if that's what you want. If you want to be a priest there too, I won't stop you, and I'll make sure none of the other monks do either."

Goku smiled. "Well, not quite yet. I mean, I would still have to give it some thought…so right now, just staying at the temple will be fine."

Now it was Sanzo's turn to smile. Goku really had grown…no longer was he rushing right in without even thinking about the consequences, now he was actually giving some thought to his choices.

Sanzo looked behind him again at the sleeping Monkey King and wondered if Gojyo and Hakkai had noticed the same thing he had, how much Goku had grown up. But then again, not ten minutes ago Goku and Gojyo had been fighting like little kids during a long car ride, so maybe not that much had changed.

The groups found an inn and soon were eating in the little restaurant, Goku being sure to clear out the whole stock of food in just one visit (and then the little brat would probably want breakfast tomorrow too). They had gotten two double rooms, and both Sanzo and Gojyo were grumbling about it, though Sanzo was sure Gojyo minded much more than he did.

Later at night, Sanzo was in his room alone (Goku had wanted to play cards with Gojyo) and was looking through the newspaper when he heard a knock, and Hakkai came in.

(A/N: Apparently, this is a rather cheap hotel, otherwise it would be impossible to enter without the key card.)

"What is it?" Sanzo asked as he looked up at Hakkai.

"I want to know what you're hiding from us," Hakkai came out forthright.

Sanzo smirked around his cigarette. "So it's so bad that you're actually going to ask me outright instead of trying to intimidate me into talking?"

"I know we're both aware I can be much more intimidating, but that's not the point."

"Oh come on, you're not discreet at all," Sanzo rolled his eyes as he lowered his newspaper. "I know you've been staring holes into me when you think I'm not paying attention. You shouldn't have to do that, but you always do. Stop being so worried about offending people and say what's on your mind, or else you'll never get answers about anything."

Hakkai looked a little surprised. "You think I do that?"

"Don't play dumb… we BOTH know you do. All four of us do…yes, I do believe you're aware yourself. But you shouldn't be scared about speaking your mind…after all; we're friends, aren't we? I mean, look at the kappa and the monkey! How much more honest can one be?"

Hakkai was silent a moment. "Perhaps you might be right, but you're not going to change the subject that easily. We both know I didn't come in here to talk about the fact I don't always say things outright, and I highly doubt you've been acting strange for months just to teach me that lesson."

Damn, Hakkai was good, and the subject didn't change. Hakkai really knew Sanzo too well…perhaps Sanzo should've stopped hanging around him some time. As Sanzo tried to consider how to worm his way out of this, Goku burst into the room, and saw only Hakkai and Sanzo, and looked confused. "Huh? It's only you two? Where's Gojyo?"

Hakkai looked alarmed. "You mean he's not in the room?"

Goku shook his head. "No, that's why I thought he might've come here."

Hakkai suddenly looked slightly more than a little upset and immediately ran out of the room. Sanzo stared a moment, then sighed and got up. "Come on monkey, we can't deal with the kappa running off again."

"Why would he be running off?"

"I don't know, but the way Hakkai is acting, it almost seems like that's what he thinks is happening."

The two caught up with Hakkai outside the hotel. "Ok, want to tell us what's going no now?"

"Maybe if you were direct from the beginning, this wouldn't've happened," Sanzo said, feeling snarky, but didn't speak again when Hakkai gave him a death glare, which was rare for Hakkai.

"Care to tell us what's going on?" Goku desperately tried to figure out what was going on, and break the tense atmosphere, which always got tense when Hakkai was unhappy.

Hakkai looked down sadly. "Sanzo is right; I should've asked him sooner. Ever since I started going out with Mei-rin, Gojyo's been acting really weird. I didn't know why, and I thought he would snap out of it soon, but it just seemed to keep getting worse, but I thought he would tell me himself. I'm worried he'll end up doing something stupid, but I just never asked him."

(A/N: I remembered the girlfriend I threw in earlier again! And I ACTUALLY GAVE HER A NAME! And no, she'll have no part in the story.)

"And while this was going on, you STILL had time to notice I was being weird too?" Sanzo asked incredulously, but Hakkai gave him another death glare.

(A/N: Hakkai, stop! You're way over your quota!) [B/N: XD]

The aura was now tense again, and Goku thought he heard something…something that sounded a lot like Gojyo. "I think I hear him around back!" he announced.

The three ran around to see Gojyo talking on a pay phone to…someone? And from what Goku could hear, the voice he was talking to was…

"A girl's voice?" he asked softly, but not soft enough for the other two miss it.

"You're talking to a girl?" Hakkai burst out.

Gojyo saw them, his eyes popped open, and he quickly finished into the phone, "Uh, sorry, but I really gotta go now. Bye, honey."

"Honey?" Goku asked.

It took Sanzo a few seconds to realize he wasn't even smoking anymore, because the cigarette he had been smoking had fallen out of his mouth when his mouth had dropped open in his shock. "So…you have a girlfriend now too?" he asked, not knowing what else to say."

Gojyo looked sheepishly at them. "Well, yeah, we started dating a little after Hakkai, and it's getting kinda serious I guess…"

"And when were you planning on telling us?" Hakkai asked a little too sweetly.

"Well, I didn't want you guys to know! You totally would not let it go! Not to mention if I ever introduced you guys, you'd all probably scare her away!"

Now it was Hakkai's turn to have his mouth drop open in shock, and he burst out, "_I_ would scare her away?"

Goku fell to the ground laughing, Sanzo continued to stare, and Gojyo tried to amend his statement, "Well, not you, really, but the other two, YEAH!"

Hakkai quickly strode over to where Gojyo was and proceeded to strangle him, all with a very friendly looking smile on his face, which, all together, made for a pretty scary scene. "And do you have any idea how worried you've made me these past few months?" he ground out.

"Hey, if you were worried, why didn't you just ask?" Gojyo squeaked while being strangled.

Hakkai stopped. Had Sanzo been right?

"Why would we shove it in your face?" Gojyo was surprised to see Sanzo said this, and even more surprised to see Sanzo with a small smile on his face. "I mean, if it makes you happy, that's fine. Plus if it keeps you from flirting with every single girl you meet on the road, all the better." And with that he turned and headed back to his room to sleep.

Goku smiled. "But if you do flirt, I'll be sure to find her and tell her!" and he bounced off after Sanzo.

Gojyo felt Hakkai let go of him, and the two stood and stared at each other for bit. Then Gojyo sighed. "Look, we've been roommates for how long? If you have a problem, or if you're worried, tell me, don't make me guess, 'cause I'm really bad at that."

"Alright, I will next time."

"Also, if it's that important to you, I'll bring her by one time, but only if you bring Mei-rin over for dinner first."

Hakkai looked up surprised. "You mean you want to meet her?"

Gojyo laughed. "Of course I do! After all, I gotta make sure she's taking good care of you!"

Hakkai could hardly believe how a small misunderstanding could come to this, but was also kind of glad it was over now. "And here I thought I had learned everything I could from him."

"Who, His Unholiness? Not me…even if I did have to learn from him, I would just ignore it and force it out of my head until someone else taught me."

It was Hakkai's turn to laugh. "I guess that's what I'm around for."

The two headed back to their hotel room, and played cards for a bit, and much later, as he was about to fall asleep, Hakkai remembered that he had tried to confront Sanzo earlier, but had failed to get anything out of him. He sighed. Did Goku really not see that something was wrong?

_Genjyo Sanzo has two months to live._

Scribble: Geez, this was a long one.

Me: I know! It felt like it took forever to write too! Though, that could be due to a bit of writer's block, which was due to being horribly sickly. Well, the next chapter might also take a while, since it will also be long, but it will come! And aside for my beta, no one else seems to have figured out the reference behind the last lines! We'll have to eat all these e-cookies all by ourselves! [B/N: Om nom nom. Cookies!] Well, thank you all for reading and love and luck to those who review! Worthless flames will be given to Kougaiji which he will then turn back on said flamers, con crit is appreciated and good reviews are loved! Long Live the Sanzo-ikkou!

-titangirl161


	7. Meetings

Hello dear readers! Once again, I'm insanely late with this newest chapter, mainly because I don't have these chapters specifically planned out…the last three chapters are, but I'm having trouble with these middle ones…oh well. It's here, right? ^_^U Thank you all who review to remind me to keep going even without a plan! And now let's start the new one! Scribble?

Scribble: We own NOTHING. And lazy bum over there should be working more or else we never will. And SPOILERS! For volumes 7-10 of Saiyuki Reload! That's all.

And as always, W2cm is awesome because she is officially my unofficial editor…aka she betas for meeeeeeeeeee!

Sun Succession

Chapter 6: Meetings

For almost the second month straight, the group found themselves driving to their destination, with nothing much changing. For Sanzo, he saw it as a classic case of "same shit, different day". It also marked that for almost two months now the internal battle had been going on.

Team "Maybe-you-should-tell-him" was getting a bit stronger each fight, though it was still a far cry from winning against Team "No,-better-not", who was keeping their track record of never losing still perfect. Truthfully, the ever raging internal battle was just making Sanzo all the more irritated, and it didn't help that Hakkai, who could not just ignore it and let it go for once, was continuing to drill holes into Sanzo with his eyes whenever he thought Sanzo wasn't looking. Sanzo was waiting to see if they would turn into lasers and fry him alive (and once laughed out loud at the thought, thinking that the lasers would actually be the thing that killed him, and then had to deal with everyone not only looking uncomfortable, but looking downright scared as hell. And so the remainder of the trip that day was dead silent, with Sanzo not wanting to look anybody in the eye, and everyone else, afraid that Sanzo had finally lost it, didn't make a sound lest they lose their head).

He also noticed that Goku had noticed too, and was doing his very best to make things easier on Sanzo. He would be quieter. He wouldn't fight with Gojyo over food so much (which in turn made Goyjo VERY quiet, afraid that Goku had finally lost it, and all of them knew when that happened it would REALY hit the fan). He also wouldn't say a word about lessons, though Sanzo despite the goings on around him, did all he could to continue seeing as there was much less time now, although there was also sadly much less privacy. It also gave the team who wanted to tell him more ammunition, seeing as Goku wasn't sure why Sanzo was so on edge, or why Hakkai seemed to be making Sanzo so on edge, and yet didn't ask or pry, but tried to do things in his own way to make it easier. It made Sanzo feel a bit more guilty about not telling him, but he still found he couldn't.

He came horrendously close one night, as they were talking about reincarnation. It hadn't been really what the lesson was about, but it somehow morphed into that anyway. Throughout this conversation, he kept thinking of Hazel and Gat. He knew that for a short time, Goku had been pretty friendly with Gat, and probably had been a bit sadder than the other three of them that Gat had died in such a way. He wondered if Gat would be reincarnated, if maybe he and Goku could become friends again. He also then wondered about himself. He would be gone soon. Would he come back too? Even if he did, he couldn't come back as Goku's caretaker again. After all, if Goku could live in that cave for 500 years without food or water, it seemed unlikely that Goku would ever die. But for Sanzo, who somehow seemed to live as a human, he could die. Again and again and again. This made him want to tell Goku all the more, but he wasn't sure what to say.

He hadn't really been listening to Goku, until he heard the question, "Do you remember what you asked me that time?"

Sanzo shook his head, not saying anything.

"You asked if I would want to be brought back if I died. But I still feel like I did back then…I wouldn't want to be brought back, so I gotta make sure I do all I can to live and make sure it doesn't happen."

Sanzo wanted to tell Goku even more now.

"I also remember you said that it could be that we could die tomorrow, but had to live as if that day wasn't coming for a long time."

And that time the ammunition went right to the other side, who then proceeded to win yet another battle and continue their winning streak.

"I'm glad you remembered that, it's an important thing to know and remember." He paused and looked down. "Sometimes, even when people know they're going to die, they still just try to live out their lives as they normally would, and try just to enjoy their last days as much as possible. So try to remember that also, to enjoy things as much as you can with the time you have."

Goku smiled. "No problem! After all, I'm always really happy during meals, even though I look forward to the next one!"

Sanzo sighed. Some things would probably never change…like Goku thinking only of his stomach. But maybe that's what made life bearable sometimes. To know that even though things changed sometimes, nothing is ever truly lost. And so the crisis was temporality averted. Sanzo wondered if he had, in a way, told Goku with what he said. If it had been Hakkai, he would've picked up on it right away (thankfully, Goku was not Hakkai). Well, it seemed to be as close a confession as he was going to get, coming from Sanzo at least.

The group was forced to stop at dark in the middle of nowhere…for the eighth night in a row. They had been forced to camp lately, and while they luckily had enough food to make Goku happy, Sanzo could not wait to actually sleep in a bed again. He missed that more than anything else.

And at least the arrangements were the same…Hakkai and Gojyo shared a tent, while Sanzo and Goku shared the other. Another way Goku tried to make Sanzo feel better was one night, he crept out of the tent and snuck into the other one, letting Sanzo be alone and have some privacy. He also got to laugh as he listened to the commotion in the other tent after Goku snuck in, with Gojyo yelling at him to get out and Hakkai telling him it was alright and he could stay (probably because he wanted to try to see if he could get some information out of Goku, which would be to no avail, as Goku didn't suspect anything the way Hakkai did). It made Sanzo feel a lot better, as could be seen by his attitude the next morning.

This night, as Gojyo was trying to heat up something from a can over a fire, they heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Goku, who had been swinging his nyoi-bo, paused mid-swing, and Hakkai, who was grooming Hakuryu, froze as well. Sanzo had been reading the paper and looked up, and they all saw a tall man standing before them with a smirk. He had his red hair tied up in a bun at the back of his head with some stray stands spilling out, and had fierce looking purple eyes, the same color as Sanzo's.

The man looked over at Hakuryu first and laughed out loud. "So Goujun, this is how you ended up. Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"Kyu?" Hakuryu asked, not sure why someone he never met before seemed to be insulting him.

"Although it doesn't look like any of you had any better luck, eh, Tenpou, Kenren?" he continued, looking over Hakkai and Gojyo. His eyes then turned to Sanzo. "It seemed only you got any luck, Konzen."

Sanzo felt his eye twitch. It annoyed him that people still referred to him that way when he wasn't Konzen…at least, not here, as he was.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" Goku cried out, staff in front of him, ready to fight.

"Oh of course, where are my manners? I am Shunkan, and I suppose you are the party sent out to stop me. Of course it had to be you, but then again, no other, human or demon, would ever even stand a chance."

"So why are you here anyway?" Hakkai asked.

"What's wrong, heaven's not nice enough for ya?" Gojyo asked.

Shunkan smirked. "I'm doing the world a favor. Don't you know why heaven is so nice, and this planet isn't? It's the humans…the ones who tear it apart with their "so called" advances- they just continue to destroy everything. I intend to destroy all of the biggest towns, the most "advanced" places, so that no one will continue to think in such a matter that will only lead to the destruction of this planet…so they will stop destroying the only home they have…because we certainly will not welcome them into heaven."

Sanzo glared. "While what you say may be true, it's up to humans to learn the consequences for themselves, even if it means making mistakes…it's not your place to be teaching them. So just back to your home," And he smirked. "And be sure not to destroy it since you guys aren't welcome here either."

Shunkan shrugged. "I was hoping you would agree with me, and that we could avoid conflict. But I suppose that won't be happening. Very well then. Continue travelling, you should reach me in about a month's time, and we will have our confrontation there." And suddenly he was gone.

The group stood there silently for a second. "So…I'm not the only one who saw him just disappear, right?" Gojyo asked.

Goku turned to his guardian. "So what do we do?"

Sanzo just puffed his cigarette. 'Isn't it obvious?" He rose. "We continue onwards…and we stop him."

_Genjyo Sanzo has one month to live_.

Scribble: This one was short! I am displeased!

Me: Yeah well, as I said, I don't have them really planned out, so it's amazing this even makes sense at all! This story will probably conclude in four chapters, so yay to that!

Side Note: I named the deity after a song I was listening to while writing this, Shunkan Sentimental, by Scandal. And no, the song wasn't the only reason I named him this. Shunkan means "moment", or "instant".

So, what does everyone think? Worthless flames will be publicly mocked. Con crit is taken to heart and used for improvement, and appreciated. Good reviews are loved as always. So until next time, and it shouldn't take too long, but no promises just yet- those are for after the next chapter! Long Live the Sanzo-ikkou!

-titangirl161


	8. Setting Things Straight

Hello friends and haters! I'm back for another chapter! I know it's taking time, but it's a miracle I even wrote this at all, seeing as I feel absolutely AWFUL and like I want to collapse asleep any second. Take this warning: TAKE CARE of your colds, even after they seem like they're gone, they're not REALLY gone…then they mutate into sinus infections, which I now know from experience. -_- So let's get this started! Scribble?

Scribble: We do not own Saiyuki. We never have and never will…and we have a feeling we will never see an English translated manga for the last one from Saiyuki Reload.

All hail the king (queen) of the betas, What2callmyself?

Sun Succession

Chapter 7: Setting Things Straight

There was silence. Total silence.

For two weeks now.

And it was driving Sanzo crazy.

Ever since the group met up with Shunkan, they had been too tense to talk, too tense to fight…even Hakkai looked too tense to make comments in his obnoxiously overly cheerful manner. The group was tense and had decided to deal with it by being absolutely silent.

Sanzo never knew how much he hated silence. It was worse than listening to Goku and Gojyo fighting. It was so bad Team "Maybe-you-should-tell-him" and Team "Let's-not-and-say-we-did" had both stopped the internal war to complain about how much they hated the silence. And that was pretty bad. He couldn't even have internal conflicts it was so bad.

A few days later they were in an inn, and were still being silent when Sanzo finally couldn't take it anymore. He had been reading the paper, and it was easy…too easy. Usually he would really have to concentrate on what he was reading to get it all above the noise of everyone else…but now it was just too easy. With an aggravated sigh he lowered the paper and said to no one in particular, "Say something!"

Hakkai, who was grooming Hakuryu, Gojyo, who was playing solitaire, and Goku, who was busy shoving food in his mouth, all looked up at him. If Sanzo was telling them to talk, it must mean the world was coming to an end. "Well, looks like we won't have to stop him, because the apocalypse is here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna hide under the bed until it's over," Gojyo cried out over melodramatically, but at the same time looked like he really was trying to wedge himself under the bed.

Sanzo sighed again. "Why are you all acting like this anyway? We've faced lots of weirdos all the time back when we were heading to India…so why are we all so upset over this one? There's never been a time where we couldn't face what was coming at us, so why should now be any different?"

Goku smiled. "Finally! I thought I was the only one who felt that way!"

Sanzo stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I wasn't really worried, I thought we would just go in and kick butt like we always do! But everyone else was all silent and worried, so I just said nothing, but it was so boring, and now I'm glad to know that you're feeling confident too!"

"So…you were just being silent because everyone else was?"

"Yeah!"

Team "Let's-not-and-say-we-did" decided that next time, just for that, he wasn't going to tell Goku, because Sanzo was a vindictive bastard like that.

Hakkai sighed and smiled. "It's pretty bad when you have to lecture me about this. This must mean I'm getting old or something."

"Hey! I'm not old; I'm still as gorgeous as ever!" Gojyo cried out and Goku tried to stifle laughter. "And how can you be old when Baldy over there is still feeling fine?"

"And just who are you calling bald?" Sanzo snapped and Goku now laughed out loud.

"Who do you think?" Gojyo argued back.

"I'm gonna cut off all your hair in your sleep, but leave it on your pillow to make you think it all fell out," Sanzo threatened.

"No way! You're not coming near my hair! Hakkai, you'll help me out, right?"

Hakkai just laughed and Sanzo felt about 3 million times better. This was the group he knew and had a love-hate relationship with. They were finally themselves again. And for that, Sanzo was thankful. He had a feeling he was going to die before he got home, but he hoped they could accomplish the mission first, and then he could die in his sleep or something. And the last thing he wanted was to spend his last days with everyone being a miserable hopeless mess.

A week later, the group was once again being as obnoxious as always, but Sanzo didn't even bother yelling at Gojyo and Goku, for once. This, of course, did nothing to make Hakkai feel any better at all, and he continued to spend his time glaring holes into Sanzo, who was so relieved and glad things were back to normal (or at least as normal as they could be during this trip) that he decided not to even say anything. He realized also that he hadn't done any lessons lately. Well, it wasn't too bad…he had finished almost everything he wanted to go over. He just had one more thing he needed to make sure of, then he could rest assured that Goku would be ready to take over as the next Sanzo. Although even if he did feel he made the wrong choice, it would be too late by then anyway. But then again, he would be dead anyway, so it wouldn't really concern him…it would be up to the living to figure out what to do with his scripture.

They had finally gotten out of the wooded areas and were finding hotels more regularly now. This was pleasant for everyone, especially since Sanzo was sick of camping, and felt he'd had enough of camping to last a lifetime (which he almost thought was a funny but cruel irony). As they ate their dinner that night, Goku asked Hakkai when they were gonna get there so they could go home.

Hakkai looked at the map. "Well, we're right here, so we should get there and get this over with in a week at most, but probably less."

"Good," Sanzo said. "The sooner the better." He had lost track of exactly how much time he had left, but he knew one thing…it wasn't long.

_Genjyo Sanzo has one week left to live._

Scribble: Oh wow, we're almost at the end!

Me: That we are, we have only three chapters left! Well, technically two and an epilogue, but whatever. So, what do you think people? Please let me know! Worthless flames will be mocked publically. Con crit is much appreciated. Good reviews are loved! The next one should come out fairly shortly, but as I'm not feeling wonderful, I can't be sure, but we will see. Long Live the Sanzo-ikkou!

-titangirl161


	9. Calm Before the Storm

Friends and haters I return again! This is going to be a relatively short chapter, the last two will be longer, but I felt this was important (read: really wanted to throw in some extra Sanzo and Goku cuteness, so I really wanted to keep this in) so I'm going to put it down and put it up! Woooo almost done! Scribble, take it away!

Scribble: We still do not own Saiyuki, in case anyone thought we might have acquired it. While some people are getting another job and re-starting school, we're still poor.

Congratulations to beta W2cm? who also got a new job but is still cool and betas for me…and now provides a scapegoat, because if these take a while, she's the one to blame because her new job takes up too much time! ^_^ [reads: authoress is being lazy ^.^]

Sun Succession

Chapter 8: Calm Before the Storm

Naturally, it was raining.

So what else was new?

It was the day before their face off with Shunkan.

The group had been driving along when they came face to face with their foe once more on the road…literally on the road. Hakuryu had contemplated running over the deity if he thought running him over would kill him (which he communicated by making noises that sounded like revving the engine).

Shunkan stood, totally nonplussed by the fact they were there. "So you were serious about still coming to face me? I thought you would've given up and gone home."

"Dream on…I'm not one to make empty promises," Sanzo snapped.

Shunkan shrugged. "It's your funeral." Sanzo inwardly marveled at how well the phrase he picked out of nowhere went with his situation so well. "There's an inn a bit down the road. A few miles past that, there's a clearing. You can rest up at the inn and tomorrow will be our final confrontation." And then he was gone again in an instant.

"Dude, if he pulls that disappearing act tomorrow when we're about to win, I'm calling whoever it is you call about deity's being bad sports and complaining," Gojyo complained.

"Yeah! That would totally be cheating!" Goku agreed.

Hakkai just laughed.

Sanzo sighed. He was feeling a bit apprehensive. It was going to be the final battle of his life, and yet he barely felt like everything was going to be over soon. He swallowed. Now at this point, he started to feel like he didn't want to die.

So, of course it had to be raining tonight. It was a light rain, just a drizzle at the moment, but even still it was enough to put Sanzo in a bad mood. If he had kept track a little better, if he had remembered the days exactly, he would've stated sarcastically to no one that the gods must've really loved him to have his last night alive to be rainy and unpleasant. He just hoped he wouldn't have to fight in the rain…he may shoot himself before even getting there, if that was the case.

As he stood out on a small balcony connecting to the room he was sharing with Goku, he heard a noise behind him and turned his head to see Goku, obviously sneaking up on him, who froze almost immediately when he noticed Sanzo saw him. "What is it Monkey?" he asked.

Goku heard Sanzo sounding more tired than upset or annoyed, and he didn't know what to make of it. "Well, I just wanted to see if you were all right."

Sanzo didn't answer and looked back out at the night. Goku inched forward until he was standing next to Sanzo, and then Sanzo raised his hand and gently ruffled Goku's hair. Goku looked up at him to see Sanzo still staring into the rain, ignoring all the rest. Goku turned forward again, not sure what to say…or if he should say anything at all.

He didn't have to debate for long, Sanzo solved the problem for him. "Goku?"

"Yeah?"

Sanzo lifted his hand off Goku and brought it up to touch the scripture over his shoulder. "Have you ever thought about owning this?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"It's a yes or no question, Monkey."

Goku violently shook his head. "How can I? I'm not a priest."

Sanzo sighed. "I've told you before; priesthood is open to you if it's what you truly want."

Goku fell silent again and thought about it, truly giving it thought, which was just what Sanzo had wanted. Then Goku spoke again. "Well, I guess I've thought about using it…'cause when I've seen you use it, it always looked pretty cool. But I don't feel it really should be mine…I just don't see it as something I should have. Besides, it belongs to you, and I would never take it from you." Goku smiled up at his foster father. "I think the best place for it is on your shoulders."

Sanzo felt a flood of relief wash over him. All at once he knew. He wasn't wrong in thinking Goku should be the one to inherit the Maten Sutra. He was the right choice all along, and Sanzo could only hope that he would be prepared to carry it on his own soon.

Goku would be a good Sanzo, he was sure of it.

The rain had stopped and while it was still cloudy, the light and faint outline of the moon could be seen behind the clouds. "Hey, it cleared up!" Goku exclaimed.

Sanzo nodded. "I think the gods are giving us their blessing for tomorrow. We'll be fine."

Goku smiled. "Good, because I want to come out of this with no regrets, right?"

Sanzo looked down at his ward. He thought back, as far as he could. Rescuing Goku from the mountain. Living together in the temple. Attempting to teach Goku. Meeting Hakkai and Gojyo. The journey to the west. Coming home. And the last six months.

And finally, he remembered the night he traded his life for Goku's. The Goku that was here, alive, smiling at him. The Goku who would soon be the Sanzo to carry the Maten Sutra.

Yes. Truly no regrets.

And he smiled back at Goku before agreeing. "That's right, there are no regrets."

If Goku was Hakkai, he would've noticed something wrong with the way Sanzo was acting. If he was Hakkai, he would've been curious about the questions. And if he was Hakkai, he would've known something was wrong with what Sanzo had just said. But he didn't. And blissfully unaware, he went back into the room to get some sleep before this last fight, Sanzo following suit behind him.

_Genjyo Sanzo has one day to live_.

Scribble: NOOOOOOOOO THE SUSPENSE!

Me: Well, did you think I would kill him before a fight with Shunkan? No way! That would be so anti-climactic! So people, here it is, the second to last chapter (third if you count the epilogue). Those two will be long, and may take some time…plus beta and I are going away and cannot meet for two weeks, so I'm not sure when they will be up. But let me know how it is! Worthless flames are worthless. Con crit is appreciated. Good reviews are loved! Until next time! Long Live the Sanzo-ikkou!

-titangirl161


	10. Final Confrontation

Hello friends and haters! We are at the final chapter (excluding the epilogue) of this story! Yay! Now these last two chapters will be a bit long, so have fun with them! My puppy muse will do the disclaimer and we will begin!

Scribble: We still don't own Saiyuki, and, if what we heard is true, at this point, NO ONE does.

This chapter is made intelligible by What2callmyself? who is cool and beta reads (and was mad at me for shortening her name last time, even though you've all seen it before in previous chapters and it hadn't changed ^_^).

This chapter is brought to you from a depressing mix of Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park and Halo by Beyonce. Seriously, it's sad.

Sun Succession

Chapter 9: Final Confrontation

The group made it to the clearing in the early afternoon, where Shunkan was waiting for them. He smirked. "You're all bigger fools than I thought if you think you can fight against a god."

"Yeah, but we fools are always the ones who get everything done!" Gojyo cried as he pulled out his weapon and swung the scythe head at Shunkan. Shunkan dodged easily but that didn't stop Gojyo, who kept swinging away. Shunkan was about to point out how pointless his effort was when Gojyo called out, "Now Hakkai!"

Shunkan turned to see the healer had been charging up his chi and just fired it at Shunkan. Shunkan just managed to dodge, but didn't foresee the next attack until the last second, having moved right into it's path, and was able to barely get out of the direct path of the bullet, which hit him in the shoulder. He didn't have time to see the staff, which Goku had swung, and hit him in the head, knocking him over. Meanwhile, Hakkai had charged up again, and fired another shot, which Shunkan only half dodged, sending him flying back a bit.

"See? You should do better than to underestimate us!" Gojyo jeered.

"So…you all worked together and coordinated all this?" Shunkan snarled.

"That's how the Sanzo-ikkou does things," Sanzo stated.

"Who the hell said we were still calling ourselves that?" Gojyo yelled indignantly. Hakkai just laughed. But someone else was laughing too.

The group saw it was Shunkan, which, all things considered, was pretty scary. "Um, what does it mean when he's laughing too?" Goku asked, sounding worried.

"Maybe he just snapped," was the only thing Hakkai could think of.

"Ahh… you humans never cease to amaze me. However, part of coordinating your attacks depends on your mobility, so what if I decided to take that away from you?"

He pointed his finger at Goku and mumbled something quickly, like a chant, and a blue light shot towards Goku, who had no time to move. It hit him, and knocked him to his knees.

"Goku!" cried Hakkai.

"I'm ok," Goku said, stunned that he didn't feel hurt. Except…he couldn't get up off his knees. 'Hey, I can't move!"

Shunkan laughed again. "I just hit you with a paralysis spell, and you won't be able to move for the next five minutes. I'm sure I'll be able to take care of your friends in that time."

"You creep!" Goku yelled.

"Just because you got our monkey doesn't mean you'll get the rest of us!" Gojyo yelled, swinging his weapon again. Shunkan dodged it just as easily as before.

"We have to keep him moving!" Hakkai called out. "We can't give him time to say the spell!"

"Clever, but you're forgetting one thing," and suddenly Shunkan seemed to have disappeared, until Hakkai felt a very unwelcome presence behind him. "My name is Shunkan, and it means instant, and I have this very useful ability to be wherever I want to be in an instant, so long as I'm not being restrained." He began to ramble off the spell, but Gojyo, who had moved as Shunkan spoke, knocked Hakkai out of the way and got hit by the spell himself, which threw him on the ground.

"Bastard!" Sanzo growled.

"Wow, you actually care about me?" Gojyo teased from the ground.

Shunkan smirked. "So you took the hit for him. What of it? I can get behind him again just as easily."

"That's dirty! You're not playing fair!" Goku cried, still struggling to move.

"As I said, you mortals should've known better than to challenge a god."

Sanzo fired another shot, but Shunkan dodged instantly. Sanzo tried to come up with a good strategy that could save their asses…fast. Shunkan mentioned being restrained could stop him…if he used the Maten Sutra, he could hold him long enough to shoot him in the head, which would be the end of him. But Shunkan wouldn't give him the time to finish chanting…the only way that would work was if something was holding him in place before he started using it. But how…

Sanzo missed Shunkan moving again and now Hakkai was frozen as well, and Shunkan was approaching Sanzo. "It looks like it's just you and me now, Konzen."

"Sanzo, what are we going to do?" Goku asked, looking up at him. It had been close to five minutes, and Goku looked like he was regaining some mobility.

And as Sanzo looked down at Goku, then back up at Shunkan, he understood. In that instant, he knew exactly how to stop him, and exactly what had to be done. It almost felt like a cruel jab of fate, but he knew that things just happened that way sometimes.

He knelt down besides Goku and took out a cigarette, which he lit and took one last puff. "Sanzo, this really isn't the time of that!" Goku cried.

"Let me concentrate, Monkey." He released his breath, and started to chant, softly, and in the middle of the chant he pushed the lit end of the cigarette into Goku's forehead. Goku's eyes widened, his diadem began to glow, and then shattered, and Goku fell unconscious. Sanzo looked down at him. His hair was a bit longer now, and his ears were slightly pointed, but he had seen his eyes and knew they were the eyes of Goku and not the Sage. He also saw what he wanted to see- a bright red chakra in the middle of Goku's forehead. He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. He started to rise. "Since the only thing you still have from Konzen is your name, I won't take that from you, but I will leave you something of mine." And with that he bent his head and picked the Maten Sutra from his shoulders and laid it on the ground right at Goku's fingertips. He also shrugged his robe off, leaving him in the black shirt and jeans. He realized strangely that he wasn't a Sanzo anymore. He had gone back to being Koryuu again, but somehow that didn't seem to matter anymore. He rose to face Shunkan.

"This is almost hilarious. I would think you would need your scripture to defeat me, and yet you toss it aside? You're giving up your only hope of winning!"

Sanzo smirked. "Wrong…I don't need it to defeat you." And he charged straight at Shunkan.

Shunkan laughed again. "I don't know what you are planning, but if you think it's going to work, you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

'It'll do what it needs to,' Sanzo thought grimly.

He didn't expect it to work and he was right, for as he got close enough to hit Shunkan with his gun if he had wanted to, Shunkan pulled out a dagger he had hidden on him and thrust it into Sanzo's chest. Sanzo's eyes widened in shock and pain, but he stood still, and Shunkan twisted the knife painfully. Sanzo reached up and grabbed Shunkan's arm, holding him. Shunkan thought it was a final attempt Sanzo was making to stay on his feet, but he heard a low voice, and heard Sanzo chanting.

Sanzo wasn't the only one. Goku was also chanting, even in his unconscious state, and the Sutra was starting to react under his fingers.

And Shunkan realized Sanzo wasn't trying to stay up. He was holding him in place.

Goku's eyes flew open as they both finished the chant together, and the Maten Sutra flew out and entangled Shunkan, holding him. Sanzo smiled. "For your first time, not bad, Goku Sanzo." He raised his gun. "I told you I wouldn't need it to defeat you." And he shot Shunkan in the head killing him instantly.

As Shunkan fell the knife was wrenched out of Sanzo's chest and he collapsed as well. He had figured he wasn't going to leave this place alive halfway through the battle, and at least now he was too numb to feel pain anymore. He stared up at the sky, his breathing slowing. He had lived an ok life, he figured…it wasn't very long, and he certainly wouldn't call it great, but he figured he did ok. At least the best he could. And he had no regrets, so that was good too. And then he heard a small voice calling him, just as it always had.

"…Sanzo…?"

Sanzo turned his head a little to see Goku, who had managed to crawl over to where he was, and was staring down with tears in his eyes. It was truly Goku, now with a new look, certainly, but Sanzo was glad. And he looked up into Goku's golden eyes, which seemed to be shining so brightly. He had never thought about it before, but now he saw it…it looked like….

And he reached up with the last of his strength, his hand lightly touching Goku's cheek. "Sanzo?" Goku asked, hopefully, hoping Sanzo would pull through this somehow, no matter how unlikely or hopeless it looked.

"I never noticed," Sanzo spoke barely above a whisper. "Your eyes…they're golden." He smiled, a real, true smile. "They're so pretty…they shine just like the sun."

'That's right,' Sanzo thought. 'That's why my world, which should've been so black, was never so dark. It was you Goku…your smile was the light that lit up my dark heart. All along…you were always the sun that made my world so bright.'

His eyes closed as he let out one last breath. And his hand fell to the ground.

Hakkai and Gojyo were finally free of the spell and Hakkai sped over as fast as he could, but it was already too late, and Goku knew it. He could only stare, shocked, at Sanzo's body. Hakkai tried to find some sign on life, and Gojyo was staring incredulously. "It can't be…he's not…he just can't be dead…" then, quietly, "Is he?"

Hakkai turned, tears in his own eyes, and said nothing, hanging his head. It was answer enough.

Gojyo collapsed to his knees, still not really believing this was true.

And, as it suddenly sunk in to Goku, that Sanzo was really dead and wasn't going to get up, he threw back his had and let out a horrible scream which nearly froze his two companion's insides. And grabbing the Maten Sutra, he jumped to his feet and ran off.

"Goku, wait!" Gojyo called, starting to get up and go after him.

"Let him go," Hakkai said quietly. "Just let him be for right now."

Gojyo stopped. "This is just too bizarre. I almost think this is a dream." He laughed dryly. "Hell, I think I want it to be a dream."

"I wish it was a dream too," Hakkai said softly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gojyo asked, noticing Hakkai looked like he was using his chi to heal him, despite the fact he was dead.

"I just want to close the wound up. I…I just…I don't want to see him like this," Hakkai voice broke and the tears streamed out of his eyes down his cheeks.

Gojyo swallowed a huge lump. "I hear you man. But look…isn't that weird? It almost looks like he's…smiling."

Hakkai nodded. "Yeah…he looks really peaceful. More so than he ever was in life."

Gojyo snorted. "Dumb bastard…of course he has to go looking happy when the rest of us are all miserable." And Gojyo was surprised to realize tears were wetting his face as well.

~Meanwhile~

Goku ran and ran until he tripped and fell, and didn't feel he could get up and run anymore. Instead, he pulled himself into a sitting position, pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed. He could never remember feeling so awful in his life as he did this moment. He even thought he would go spend another 500 years…he'd even spend 2000 years in the cave if it meant he could have Sanzo back.

As he cried, he didn't notice the fact that there was someone in front of him. "Why are you crying?"

Goku wasn't really in any shape to talk, but he tried anyway. "Someone…died…someone who meant everything to me. I'll never see him or hear his voice or even get hit with that stupid fan again."

Rather than question the last part, the stranger spoke again. "But you know, people you love never truly leave you, just as long as you remember them and what you learned from them."

"But I don't want that! I just want him to be alive again!"

"Stupid Monkey!" the stranger yelled and something was swung down and hit Goku's head. "I didn't die for you so you could sit around here moping!"

And at those words, Goku finally looked up. Sanzo was there in front of him. "OH MY GOD SANZO'S A GHOST!"

"No shit," was Sanzo's snarky reply. "And you sitting here moping is beginning to piss me off."

Well it certainly was Sanzo, and Goku couldn't help but laugh a little. Sanzo relaxed. "That's much better. It's a start at least. After all, I don't think anyone could have a worse start than me."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Didn't you realize you were the one who used the Maten Sutra and not me?"

Goku looked down at it. He hadn't even thought about it. But it had been at his fingers at the time. It must've been him. "But…how…?"

Sanzo knelt down. "I knew I was going to die. I've known it for a long time. And I wanted to be the one to chose who the scripture went to…or at least to see who it chose. And somehow, I knew it was you. That's why all this time, I've been teaching you about it so when the time came that I died, you would be able to handle it…that you could be the one to carry the Sutra on your shoulders without collapsing under the weight of it. So don't tell me now that my faith in you was misplaced."

Goku sat in silence for a second. "I don't know, but I'm going to do my best and be a good Sanzo." He looked up into his guardian's eyes determinedly. "I'll do everything to show you you weren't mistaken!"

Sanzo looked relieved. "Good. Glad to hear it." And he stood and turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Goku called, getting to his feet. Sanzo stopped and turned, a few feet away, and they stood and faced each other. Goku took a breath. "I want to thank you Sanzo…but not because you made me a Sanzo! I want to thank you for rescuing me from the cave. And I want to thank you for taking me in and feeding me all those years. And I want to thank you for at least keeping enough patience with me to not shoot me all the time like you seemed to want to. And I want," he swallowed and a small smile came to his face. "And I want to thank you for raising me and everything you did. So Sanzo…father…thank you!"

Sanzo smiled back, one more true smile, before turning away again. He walked a few steps and then disappeared.

Goku waited there a few seconds and then realized he had just left Gojyo and Hakkai, and he shouldn't worry them, so he ran back. Gojyo noticed him as he jogged up to them. "Hey, Goku, are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. Well, not fine exactly, but better. I'll be ok now." He looked down and saw the robes Sanzo left him. "Oh! I probably have to go to those three thingies now."

"What are you talking about?" Hakkai asked.

Goku smiled. "Sanzo made me the 32nd of China, Goku Sanzo!"

"WHAT? You're a Sanzo now? Geez, it just keeps getting worse!" Gojyo cried. "Monkey, he didn't do you a favor there, he left you a curse."

"I don't see it that way. I'm going to give it a shot. And I'm going to be an even better Sanzo than Sanzo was!"

Hakkai laughed at that and Gojyo smiled. "If that's your goal kid, you should aim higher, 'cause you're pretty much already there."

Just then a green blaze shot across the sky as the three watched. "Whoa, what was that?" Gojyo asked.

"They say that when a soul goes to rest, it flashes green across the sky," Hakkai explained.

"I get it," Goku said softly, sadly, with a sad smile and a couple of tears in his eyes. "He couldn't leave until he filled his quota. He had to call me a stupid monkey one more time."

_Genjyo Sanzo is dead._

Scribble: I'm here typing for the authoress because she's crying too hard to type, and probably ruined her keyboard too. But don't worry people, the epilogue will come soon and hopefully it will help make the general populace that reads this happy again. It will also be a bit long, so yeah (this is over 8 pages). So let us know what you think. Worthless flames = stupid. Con crit = appreciated. Good reviews = love. So until the last chapter. Long Live the Sanzo-ikkou!

-titangirl161


	11. Epilogue

Hello everyone and welcome to the epilogue! It's been a long journey for me, typing this thing, but I'm glad to see it over at last. This is it, and hopefully it will make everyone happy again! So let's finish this! Scribble?

Scribble: We still don't own Saiyuki, so my goal of owning Saiyuki before she finished this stupid story will not be met.

Me: Don't call my stories stupid! Now let's do it!

What2callmyself? is also happy to see this is over and will express her happiness by ERASING ALL MY COMMAS! This is also dedicated to her, for reading and fixing my story from start to finish! ^_^ [^.^]

Sun Succession

Epilogue

Five years had passed.

Goku had never realized being a Sanzo was so much work. No wonder Sanzo was so cranky all the time! Sometimes it made Goku want to go crazy and light all the paperwork on fire.

Goku was no longer in the temple at Chang'an anymore. The reason for this was two-fold. The first was that he couldn't stand the monks. Before, when he was the annoying kid Sanzo kept, the monks were very rude and nasty to him and often talked about him and wondered aloud why Sanzo kept him. He didn't let it bother him, the fact was Sanzo didn't mind him, so he was staying, maybe even a bit spitefully, knowing how much it annoyed them. Maybe even Sanzo himself was spiting them…and knowing Sanzo, it was probably true. But as soon as he became Sanzo, the monks were all too polite and too nice to him. Not only did it make Goku uncomfortable, but it angered him to see them acting this way. He understood why Sanzo didn't think much of the monks, why he once called them all hypocrites; they were showing it to Goku. It made Goku feel a little sick to his stomach and he declined to stay there for long.

But it was also because it was the place he stayed in with Sanzo. In every room he could see him. Every part of the temple had a memory. But without Sanzo there, it was just too sad. So he couldn't bring himself to stay.

For the first year after Sanzo died, he dreamed of Sanzo…almost every night. The two would be sitting in the temple in Chang'an, in the same room where Sanzo gave him lessons. The two would talk all the night, and Goku would try desperately to hold on to sleep, even to spend an extra few minutes with Sanzo…and woe be to any monk who happened to wake Goku from these dreams, as they were promptly treated with a Goku Sanzo death stare (which was actually pretty scary). Over the course of these nights, Goku learned about how he should've died, and how Sanzo traded his life for him. He was upset that Sanzo didn't tell him, but understood why he didn't…Goku had to admit he DID feel a little guilty. But Sanzo's constant insistence and knowing how Sanzo always did things his way, whether it was right or wrong, regardless of what anyone would say, dissolved the guilt pretty quickly. They spoke more about the Sutra. Sanzo told him stories about his early days as a monk…and the first time he heard Goku's voice. "Did you really think I was that annoying?" Goku asked him once.

"Yes," Sanzo answered without hesitation. "But…hearing someone's voice, talking to me, was the only thing that kept me sane at the time."

This continued for a year after Sanzo died, and Goku remembered the last night all too well. "So how do you like it?"

"Being a Sanzo, you mean? Well, aside from the fact I'm not used to being seen as something other than a nuisance, I think it's been pretty good. I even went on my first mission, and I did well!" He paused. "I still miss you though…a lot. But I remember the things you taught me and it helps me feel a little better."

"You know Buddhists believe in reincarnation, right?"

"Yeah, it was one of the things you taught me."

Sanzo smiled. "Good, remember that. And remember, it's annoying listening to your voice all the time, so don't wait too long, alright?" And with that, Sanzo was gone. And Goku never dreamed of him again after that.

Another thing that helped was the robes. There were a few extra robes that Goku inherited, but he never wore them. He kept them, and sometimes would hold them close to his body and inhale, smelling Sanzo still on them. Having Sanzo there in that way also helped him feel a bit better.

He went to visit Gojyo and Hakkai when he could. Whatever issues the two of them had, they had worked it out, and both were pretty much back to normal. However, there was something Goku hadn't really paid attention to that Hakkai brought to his attention. "You no longer have your diadem, Goku."

"Huh?" Goku raised a hand to his head, and really thought about how it wasn't there. "Hey, look at that. It really is gone."

"I noticed that it broke off when Sanzo was putting the chakra on your forehead."

Goku smiled as his hand touched the little red burn. "Yeah. I didn't turn into the Sage, either. I stayed me. I think…I think that was the last gift Sanzo gave to me…control over myself again."

So time went on and Goku did his best, but didn't change his habits much. He ate a ton still, regardless of what it was…after all, Sanzo had told him to follow what he believed in and do what he thought was right, and he saw nothing wrong with the way his life was, and no reason to change.

And now, in his fifth year as a Sanzo priest, Goku had another dream, but not of Sanzo.

He dreamed of the Merciful Goddess Kanzeon Bosatsu.

"Hello, Goku Sanzo! Wow, I never would've imagined you'd turn out like this!"

"You mean as a Sanzo? Yeah, I guess I never thought about it much myself. Life is funny, huh?"

Kanzeon smiled. "You want to hear something funnier?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, in a small town in the mountains, there's this little boy living with an old woman who took him in. He's four years old, and he has bright blonde hair, and deep purple eyes. His name in Ravi, it's an Indian name, and it means sun. I think that's definitely worth checking out, don't you?"

Goku woke with a start and wide eyes. It made sense to him now. Sanzo's disappearance from his dreams, coinciding with the age of the boy. His question about reincarnation. And lastly, Sanzo's words to him as well. Sanzo had known all along he was coming back, and he had wanted Goku to know too.

Goku set out the next day, travelling to the mountain side town…he knew instinctively which it was. It was the town beside the same mountain where Goku had spent five hundred years. He looked everywhere, all around, but he saw no trace of the boy Kanzeon had mentioned.

After almost a whole afternoon of running around, he finally stopped, falling to his knees at a cottage a bit farther away up the mountain. He felt tears in his eyes. Was his dream wrong? Was his hope to see Sanzo again in vain?

He almost didn't register hearing a woman's voice calling, "Hurry Ravi, get inside before it starts to rain!"

'Ravi?' Goku thought. Who this woman was calling…was it really….

"Oh, it's you."

A voice spoke to him and Goku turned. To his left stood a small boy, blonde haired and purple eyed, holding a basket of vegetables and looking evenly at him. And Goku knew immediately. He saw it in the boy's eyes. It was the exact same look. It was Ravi…it was Sanzo…it was both.

Sanzo had come back, and was now this boy named Ravi.

The boy shifted the basket in his hand and continued to look at Goku. "I know you. You're the voice that calls to me in my dreams."

Goku smiled and tears of joy came to his eyes. For the first time ever, Sanzo was so small…Goku was the one who towered over him, and not the other way around. Sanzo had always raised him, as Konzen and as Sanzo, but now the tables had turned, and Sanzo was the small one, the one who needed someone to raise him. And Goku was not going to turn away the chance, the chance to repay Konzen and Sanzo for all they'd done for him.

Then Ravi smiled a big happy expectant smile. "Hey, does this mean you've finally come to take me home with you?"

And Goku nodded at the small boy. "That's right. I've come for you at last, and we'll go home together."

And this time the tables had turned, and Goku was ready. 'You've done so much for me, Konzen…Sanzo…so this time it's my turn. This time…I'm going to be the one to raise you. This time…Ravi…I'll be the one to take care of you.'

_Ravi has a lifetime (minus four years) left to live_.

Scribble: That's a weird little note at the end.

Me: Yeah, but I wanted to end them all the same. Well, here it is guys! I hope you all enjoyed this story! Next I will be working on both a Reborn! story and a Gintama story, but if the mood ever strikes, I will return to Saiyuki again someday! Yay! So let me know what you think! Worthless flames will be publicly mocked. Con crit is appreciated and Good reviews are loved! Long Live the Sanzo-ikkou!

-titangirl161

[What2callmyself? =)]


End file.
